


'If we meet again'

by Kris_the_writer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Fic Exchange, Gift Exchange, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_the_writer/pseuds/Kris_the_writer
Summary: 'It was already the fifth time it happened.You might think he would have gotten used to it or done something to prevent it from happening again and again.He didn't, or rather he couldn't.It was not something he could get used to, since it left him every time more broken-hearted than the last, it was crushing his heart bit by bit.'A Sungjin × Young K One Shot written for the Day6 Fic Exchange : Like we're stars.I hope this is alright for you, reflectionslie.





	'If we meet again'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectionslie (fallsink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/gifts).



It was already the fifth time it happened.  
  
You might think he would have gotten used to it or done something to prevent it from happening again and again.  
  
He didn't, or rather he couldn't.  
  
It was not something he could get used to, since it left him every time more broken-hearted than the last, it was crushing his heart bit by bit. Let's just say the crushed bits were huge... But he knew he could deal with it, after all, it was what he had always done : he ignored the problem(s), be it the lost cat of his neighbour or the time when one of his exes wanted him to introduce her to his parents -yup if you're wondering, he just dumped her- and went on with his selfish desires. The only problem -if you could call it that- he had actually dared to acknowledge and then overcome was his sexuality. Though, it took him some time to do so.  
  
Also, he could not prevent anything since he himself didn't want to deal with it and all the problems that could come to life. So instead, he chose to just stand by the bleachers and see what might happen and what might not.  
  
Yeah, Sungjin was actually just turning a blind eye to his boyfriend cheating on him. Worse, he tried to do the same and ended up crying over the other's shoulder. Maybe Sungjin was a romantic, maybe he was just too emotive. Or maybe he was just head over heels for a cheater who was currently breaking his heart for the fifth time.  
  
He still remembers how they met back then in this street they always used to go either to their work or high school. They had crossed several times each other's path before they had finally talked together, firstly to become friends. But this man had made him discover so much more than friendship and he was glad for it, even though he caught himself wishing he didn't from time to time. This same street witnessed so many memories for the two of them. Happy or even sad ones. This was their beginning, and surely would be their ending. Happy or sad. Sungjin hoped for the first option, he really did, but it seemed to drift hopelessly farther and farther away from his reach.  
  
  
  
It was a rainy day, Sungjin was waiting at their shared apartment for Younghyun to return. He didn't work today, because Brian told him he wanted to take him somewhere and he had been so excited and nervous all day long. The resounding sound of the door made him jump in the couch and he got up in a rush immediately. Poking his head in the living room, Younghyun called out to Sungjin.  
  
"Yah, come on, bring your ass here."  
  
Sungjin nodded quietly and did as he was told. They stepped out in the almost fresh air of the early evening after getting down the two flight of stairs. Thankfully, there was no rain as they began heading where Brian was taking them. Walking alongside each other was something that seemed so far away in both of their memories and they took their time to enjoy the walk toward a specific location known by Brian.  
  
They came to a stop in front of a fountain just when Sungjin began to recognize familiar surroundings. It dawned on him right away : their street. What did Young K want to do here?  
  
The fountain had dried up and almost no water could be seen at this period in winter, except for the drops of rain adorning the marble statue dutifully. Younghyun sat down on the edge and Sungjin soon mimicked him.  
  
"Why did you bring us here, Brian?" Sungjin finally asked.  
  
Young K contemplated his answer a few seconds before finally speaking. "We need to speak." The fact that he didn't bother bitching about Sungjin's use of his english name truly showed how serious he actually was.  
  
"Speak? But we already do that every-" Sungjin interjected but was cut off by Younghyun.  
  
"I mean, speak seriously, Jin-ie." Sungjin kept silent while Younghyun resumed speaking. "I know our relationship is not really healthy right now. I can see how I'm hurting you and you don't even see that you hurt me too."  
  
"What? But you're the one ... How on earth would I hurt you?" Sungjin replied, almost bewildered.  
  
"Ignorance is the worst pain one can inflict to another." Sungjin inhaled sharply at that while Younghyun continued speaking. "You were so fucking cold towards me, I loved you and I still do, but I know we can't work out together. I went sleeping around at first to make you move your ass. But you didn't! So, I continued after the first time and you didn't do anything about it so I've just decided to stop this mascarade. I know you knew about my activities with those girls or boys since I made sure you could hear or see things that escalated with all of them. But this needs to end, we can't go on like this forever."  
  
"I... We..." Only an incoherent blabber of words came out of Sungjin's mouth and suddenly it hit him like a bullet. This was their ending, their final act... His lips began slightly quivering and he bit them harshly, trying not to show how deeply he was hurt, how his heart broke yet again. "... Are you sure about this?" He finally managed to say through a choked voice, his nose turning a guilty shade of red.  
  
Younghyun seemed to weakly nod at this. "You can keep the flat if you want, I'll pack my things and leave this evening." He got up to stand in front of him and extended his hand towards him. "Take care of yourself. And see you... Well, if we meet again."  
  
Sungjin slowly lifted his hand, slightly shaking, until it reached Younghyun's waiting one, which immediately clasped around his in a warm faint familiarity he knew he would lose. And then, it was gone. He was gone. Just like that, as if it never happened, as if everything between them never existed, as if he didn't even belong to this world to begin with.  
  
All hell broke loose. The sky who decided to add to the scenery hard droplets of water that hit Sungjin square in the face. But he didn't care. And Sungjin himself broke down. Finally, the tears that were threatening to fall down earlier came pouring on his handsome face like water from the sky - just as it was actually doing -. He cried. And cried. He didn't know how long he did but he knew at least he would not have to see Brian if he wanted to come back home right now as it was already dark.  
  
He only wished the rain could wash away everything that ever happened, erase it so as not to suffer or cry anymore. He wished the rain could erase them all away. The words he - who was so dear to him but that he hadn't even been able to hold back - had just said and that will surely follow him around like a cursed sentence, replaying this damned rainy day.  
  
  
  
To say that Sungjin was going mad was an understatement. It had been less than a week since that day. And he couldn't stop his desperate mind from seeing - as he had always liked to call - 'his Brian' in every man's features in this damn street that was dimmed as theirs in the beginning. Every time he passed by this fountain, he couldn't stop his heart from clenching painfully and his legs would want to run up to it and search for a blond head around its area. And every time he realized what he was thinking, it made him want to slap his brain out of his head. But more so than that, it made him want to crawl into a hole and cry.  
  
What broke his heart even more - he didn't think it was even possible at this point - was that one day later, during one of his aimless walk in this street - well he kind of had one... - , he saw a blond head across him. Shaking his head in exesperation at first, he walked past him, then opening his eyes wide and round, he wheeled around and ran to face him.  
  
"Brian... You're here."  
  
Said man barely glanced his way and walked away while sticking his hands into his jean's pockets and echoing his own words.  
  
"If we meet again."


End file.
